Body Harvest
Get to the farm where the combine harvester is located. The combine harvester is located at the field towards the back of the farm. There are several groups of survivalists working, they will not take kindly to any strangers. Get into the farm and steal the combine harvester. Take the combine harvester back to The Truth's farm. Get back in the combine harvester get it back to The Truth! (If the player gets out of the combine harvester while bringing it back to The Truth) }} Body Harvest is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by pot-growing hippie The Truth from the U Get Inn Motel in the town of Angel Pine in Whetstone, San Andreas. Mission Carl enters a motel room and finds Frank Tenpenny taking drugs. Tenpenny then introduces The Truth to Carl, and vice versa, saying that Carl will pay for the weed Tenpenny will require Carl to deliver. The Truth learns a little more about Carl and says Carl gives off a "positive feeling". Afterward, he tells Carl that before he pays the weed, he must steal a combine harvester from a farm run by survivalists up in Flint County. Carl heads for The Farm. When he arrives, he makes his way to the back of the farm, all while avoiding or killing the Rifle and Shovel-wielding survivalists. He arrives at the combine harvester's location and steals it. Again, the survivalists continue to shoot, and even pursue him, but he safely makes his way back to The Truth's farm in Leafy Hollow. Once delivered, The Truth thanks him for his actions and says he'll call Carl when the weed is ready. Later, Cesar calls Carl. He informs Carl of the situation back at Los Santos: His gang, the Varrios Los Aztecas, have been seriously weakened, and he, probably along with Kendl, has a price on their head. However, both of them are still safe. Carl instructs Cesar to get out of town with Kendl and rent a trailer in Angel Pine, and that he'll meet them later. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the farm where the combine harvester is located *The combine harvester is located at the field towards the back of the farm *Get into the farm and steal the combine harvester *Take the combine harvester back to The Truth's farm Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect and the mission King in Exile is unlocked. The Rifle can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation. Gallery BodyHarvestGTASA.JPG|Tenpenny in the motel room. BodyHarvest-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson driving the combine harvester back to The Truth's farm. BodyHarvest-GTASA3.png|Carl Johnson driving towards the barn at The Truth's farm. Walkthrough BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS1.png|Tenpenny is hitting a bong in a motel room in Angel Pine. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl arrives and, not seeing Tenpenny, asks if anyone's home. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS3.png|Tenpenny calls Carl over. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS4.png|Carl walks over and sees Tenpenny using drugs. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS5.png|Tenpenny excitedly greets Carl. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS6.png|Carl makes fun of Tenpenny for using drugs. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS7.png|Tenpenny calmly tells Carl to stop. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS8.png|Tenpenny tells Carl that a "Mr. Truth" is going to be supplying him with weed. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl thinks that the "Mr. Truth" Tenpenny is speaking of is a hallucination from the drugs he's taking. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS10.png|Tenpenny gets confused for a second, before realizing that Truth is not in the room with them and calls for him. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS11.png|The Truth comes out of the bathroom. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS12.png|The Truth greets Carl. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS13.png|Carl responds with a ghetto saying. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS14.png|Tenpenny says that Carl will be paying Truth some money. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl gets confused about what money Tenpenny is talking about. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS16.png|Tenpenny says that he has another rival trying to take his operations down. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS17.png|Tenpenny says that he wants Carl to set the rival up by planting weed on him and making it look like he's a drug dealer. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS18.png|Tenpenny says that it would ruin the rival's career. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS19.png|Carl is annoyed by having to do Tenpenny's dirty work for him. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS20.png|The Truth offers Tenpenny more drugs after he's done with the bong. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS21.png|Tenpenny thanks Truth for the offer, but refuses and says that he has to go now. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS22.png|Tenpenny stands up and is just barely able to walk off. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS23.png|Before going away, Tenpenny turns to Carl and asks him to pay The Truth for the drugs he took. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS24.png|After Tenpenny leaves, The Truth says that he can't believe a fed managed to out-smoke him. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS25.png|Figuring Carl for another fed, The Truth asks him which organization he is a part of. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS26.png|Carl says that he's more like a private investigator, rather than a fed. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS27.png|The Truth says that Carl "gives off positive energy" and offers him some opium. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS28.png|Carl refuses and says that he doesn't use drugs. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS29.png|The Truth asks Carl how he could trust him if he doesn't use drugs. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS30.png|Carl gets angry and asks The Truth if this should mean that he's working for him now. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS31.png|The Truth doesn't respond to Carl's question. He says that he is a man of peace, but someone is starting a conflict with him. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS32.png|He says that the people he's fighting are some survivalist maniacs. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS33.png|The Truth says that the survivalists own a Combine Harvester, which he just happens to need. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS34.png|The Truth says that Carl repay Tenpenny's debt by stealing the Harvester and bringing it to him. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS35.png|The Truth says his goodbyes to Carl and starts practicing tai-chi. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS36.png|Carl rudely says goodbye to Truth and calls him a freak, before heading out. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS37.png|Carl must make his way to the farm where the survivalists are keeping the harvester. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS38.png|Carl arriving at the farm. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS39.png|The combine harvester is on a field at the back of the farm. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS40.png|The survivalists are working on the farm and will not take kindly to strangers trespassing on their land. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS41.png|Carl must fight the survivalists and take their combine harvester. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS42.png|It doesn't take much time before Carl gets spotted and the survivalists start going after him. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS43.png|The survivalists yell at each other to kill Carl. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS44.png|Carl continuing through the farm to the field. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS45.png|Carl arriving on the field where the harvester is being worked with. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS46.png|Carl approaching the combine harvester. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS47.png|As Carl draws near the harvester, the survivalists realise that he's there to steal it. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS48.png|Carl killing the harvester's driver. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS49.png|Carl climbing into the combine harvester. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS50.png|After taking the harvester, Carl must drive it down to The Truth's farm in Leafy Hollow and store it there. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS51.png|As Carl drives the harvester out of the field, the survivalists yell at him. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS52.png|As Carl approaches the exit to the farm, he gets ambushed by several survivalists. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS53.png|After breaking through the ambush, Carl must continue his trip to the Truth's farm. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS54.png|Carl driving the harvester into a garage at the Truth's farm. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS55.png|After Carl parks the harvester, The Truth comes over to talk to him. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS56.png|The Truth says that Carl has brought peace back to his valley and thanks him for what he's done. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS57.png|The Truth says that he'll call Carl once the weed is prepared. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS58.png|After this conversation, The Truth walks off. After a few seconds, Carl gets a phone call. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS59.png|The voice on the other end is that of Cesar's. Carl asks him how he's doing. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS60.png|Cesar says that everything is very bad. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS61.png|Carl asks Cesar what's going on and asks him if his sister is okay. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS62.png|Cesar says that Kendl is with him and is fine. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS63.png|Cesar says that the Aztecas have disbanded, just like the Grove Street Families. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS64.png|Cesar says that there's a reward offered for anyone that kills Cesar, and perhaps even Kendl. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS65.png|Carl asks Cesar what happened. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS66.png|Cesar explains that all street virtues in Los Santos have disappeared. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS67.png|Cesar says that all Aztecas OGs are either dead or in hiding. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS68.png|Carl tells Cesar to get out of Los Santos before he gets killed too. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS69.png|Carl tells Cesar to take himself and Kendl to a trailer in Angel Pine. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS70.png|Cesar says that he'll do it once he takes care of something. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS71.png|Carl cuts Cesar off and tells him to not bother doing anything unnecessary and to just take Kendl to a safe place. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS72.png|Carl pleads with Cesar to not risk Kendl's life and to just take her away from the danger in Los Santos. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS73.png|After a brief pause, Cesar says that he'll do what Carl asks and tells him that they will see him in Angel Pine. BodyHarvest-GTASA-SS74.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_30_-_Body_Harvest_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_30_-_Body_Harvest_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_30_-_Body_Harvest_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The name of the mission is a reference to the Nintendo 64 game Body Harvest, produced by Rockstar North when they were DMA Design. It is arguably Rockstar's first free-roaming 3D adventure, setting the precedent for GTA III to follow. *This is one of two missions where Tenpenny appears without his partner, Eddie Pulaski (the other one being End of the Line). *The Combine Harvester is scripted to churn out hay when it is driving over The Farm's field. This is the only occasion in the game where this is possible. *The music playing in the motel as CJ arrives is "Nautilus" by Bob James. The song can otherwise be heard on Master Sounds 98.3. Navigation }}de:Body Harvest es:Body Harvest pl:Krwawe żniwa Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas